


Wrong

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dysphoria, self projection of a sort, trans boy in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: So, i call this a vent fic but its not totally accurate to my situation, as I'm a cis female, but the base emotions are pretty much the same.
Series: Venting into the void [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So, i call this a vent fic but its not totally accurate to my situation, as I'm a cis female, but the base emotions are pretty much the same.

Patton shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to focus on the board. 

_ Alright, math. _

_ Fractions. _

_ Division. _

_ Uncomfortable- no. Keep smiling. _

The fabric itched at his skin, and it was  _ wrong. _

Moving through the day, itching and scratching, hunting through his bag for a change of clothes. Adding layers on top, tucking the skirt up. 

Pulling and adjusting and loosening. 

By the end of the day, the once-crisp dress was wrinkled and loose, adding to the deception of femininity. 

Once he finally returned home, the dress was gone, and replaced with smooth, soft,  _ masculine _ , clothes. 

Finally.

The dress was abandoned, crumpled in the corner, forgotten. Eventually, hung up in the corner. 

Tossed haphazardly in a box when he left. Hung up again, and left alone. Weeks, months, passed.

Much later, Patton was clearing up, and came across the now too-small floral dress. Evaluating the flow of the skirt, and the pattern of the outfit, he thought back to that blurry day, that was so insignificant now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if i portrayed this wrong in any way,


End file.
